Our differences
by missbonibee
Summary: Bella a senior in high school,heads to night school to get an extra credit due to her conditional offer from Dartmouth. There she meets a guy with eyes she can't take her eyes away from...what will her boyfriend Mike think? Bad summery, first story. AH
1. Chapter 1

Bella is a senior in Forks high school, she's been with her boyfriend Mike Newton for a little over two years now. Bella going through a rebellious fade with her parents, decides Mike would be the best boyfriend to have during the junior year in high school. Renee and Charlie hate Mike, because his family has a bad reputation in town. Mike is the typical rich boy, imported fast cars, newest gadgets, but not exactly the greatest looker. Now in her senior year, Bella finally realizes that she is just wasting her time with someone she isn't really into, but is with to prove her parents wrong for doubting her judgment. Neediing Calculus to get into Dartmouth, Bella has no choice but to attend night class to get her final credit. There she meets the boy that would change her life forever.

Chapter 1

BOV

_Dear Miss Swan,_

_Thank you for applying at Dartmouth, we are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a conditional acceptance to our Faculty of Arts Majoring in Social Work. We notice Calculus 315 is missing in your transcript, you must fulfill the perquisite in order to be fully accepted into our faculty. If you shall accept our conditional offer, please fill in the form attach and mail it back to us before Jan. 12th 2008._

_Sincerely,_

_Registry._

_'Great, just great…I have to take Calculus in order to get into Dartmouth. Why would being a social worker require Calculus? Seriously, this is just ridiculous. I have only just filled in my semester two time table, I need those courses for my backup options. I guess night school is the only choice left'_

**And I hate how much I love you boy, I can't stand how much I need you…. Sometimes this is the one ringtone I hate to hear.**

_'Hello'_

'Hey, miss me baby?'

_'oh, Hi its you. I just got the worst news ever. I have to take Calculus in order to get into Dartmouth for social work.'_

'That sucks for you, since you have already gotten your acceptance to University of Washington. Why don't you just come here and we can find an apartment to move in together. Doesn't that just sound better baby?'

_Not only is Dartmouth a school I have been dreaming to go to since my junior year. I just don't think I can take the heat between mom and dad with me about Mike anymore. For me to go to University of Washington will surely be my sentence to be disowned forever._

_' Uh, you know how I have always wanted to go to Dartmouth. I think I will be able to do it.'_

'Yeah sure…speaking from the girl whose failed every 3 maths classes already. You know without my help you wouldn't have even passed your requirements'

_' I know, but I will work really hard for this one… I know I can do it'_

_Sometimes I don't know what I see in him._

'Just don't come begging me for my help, I will say I told you so'

**BELLA, dinner! Renee called from the kitchen.**

'Talk with me a little bit more, let her wait, she knows I call you around this time every night. She couldn't serve dinner a little later?'

_'Mike, dinner time for my family has always been 6:30. Can't it be that you know when I have dinner and you still choose to call now? I could say the same thing about you trying to start trouble'_

_I hate being stuck in the middle between my parents and Mike. Sometimes i think he deliberately does thinks to start fights between my parents and I._

'you know I just want to hear your voice baby.'

**BELLA, I don't want to have to call you to come down again.**

_'Coming..'_

_'Look I gotta go, after dinner I gotta go to the night school office to sign up for the next round of lessons. I will talk to you later K, bye'_

'alright, call you later.'

I got downstairs and immediately is hit with the wonderful smell of Chicken pie. I love chicken pie. Yum

'Honey what did the letter from Dartmouth say? Renee asked as she is serving dinner.

'_I got a conditional acceptance, I need to take Calculus 325 in order to get in. So I am going to go down to the night school after dinner to sign up for their next round of classes.'_

'That's great honey, you think you will be able to do it? Want me to get you a tutor?' Charlie ask with his mouth full of chicken pie.

'_Thanks Dad, I think I want to try it on my own first, maybe there will be someone in class that is really good and I can get them to be my study partner.'_

'Let us know if you do need a tutor, I will be happy to help you look for one sweetheart.' Renee said while walking over with the salad.

'_Thanks mom.'_

* * *

First day of night class… I hope I know someone in there….

Great…Mike's cousin Anson is here. I bet he was sent here to spy on me to report back to Mike if there are any guys who even so much as look my direction.

'Hey, Bells. I didn't know you signed up for this class too. Come sit with me.'

_Yeah right! _

'_Oh, Hi Anson.' Sitting down next to him and I said it before i actually had time to stop myself. 'Are you sure you didn't know I signed up for this class and not sent here by Mike to spy on me'_

'uh…hmm….uh…why would you think that?'

_That's what I thought. ARGH....Anson is actually a really sweet guy, if I was a bad liar…he takes the crown_

' _it's ok, I expected this much when I saw your car in the parking lot. Don't worry about it, at least now I have a study partner.'_

Before Anson can come up with an excuse as to why he is here, Mr. Zuma, the teacher decided to start class.

' Ok class, I am Mr. Zuma. Your text book is up here. Come up one row at a time and grab a text book and read out the number for me at the front of the page. Starting with the row on the left.' Mr. Zuma told the class.

I started to look around to see if know anyone else in the class. Oh there's Rebecca's brother Jake. I don't know him personally but when I did that project with Rebecca in Media class last year before she graduated I heard her talk about him.

I looked over at who Jake was sitting beside…and there were these beautiful emerald eyes looking right back at me. My breathe was caught for a minute. I couldn't move…I couldn't look away…

'Bella…earth to Bella… HELLO???' Anson was practically screaming.

'_Oh…sorry'_

'Come on its our turn to get our text book'

'_oh…ok'_

I couldn't help it, but I looked back in the direction of those eyes…and there it were staring right back at me…


	2. MATH SUCK

AN: Hello, not sure how to write an author's note so I will leave it at the top. This is my first fan fic ever, so please be nice and review and let me know how I am doing. Sorry if there are many grammatical and spelling mistakes. I am not very good at proof reading :D

Alright let's get onto the story

Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, Stephanie does.**

BOV

_This is just great, I will never pass this course for sure now. I can't seem to concentrate on anything. Mr. Zuma is going on about the first chapter and how we are suppose to know it from our previous classes already. Well not me… Since its review he is giving us time to do the problems in class. I looked at the first question and I am already stuck…Let's see if Anson is doing any better._

'_Hey Anson, do you understand what we have to do for the first question?' I asked while looking over at his paper._

'Yeah, it's pretty easy. I already took this class at school….' He said but realized he said something wrong and started blushing.

'_WHAT? You took this class already? Then why are you here? Did Mike make you take it again so you can spy on me??? I CAN"T BELIEVE THIS!!!' I raised my voice, and a couple of students looked up around me to see where the noise was coming from. Oh crap, now its my turn to blush…_

' Uh… um… I did really bad before that's why I am taking it again….Mike didn't ask me to do anything.' He mumbled.

'_Oh yeah, what did you get?' I asked accusingly._

'uh…………89%' I said and quickly looked away and started doing the problems again.

'_EIGHTY FREAKING NINE PERCENT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' clam down Bella, clam…lower your voice…A Lot of people are staring_

'um…no..um..I need a better grade…I am trying to keep my average so I can get into a good school.' Anson started to panic at how many people are looking at us now.

"Mr. Newton and Miss Swan. Is there a problem?' Mr. Zuma asked from the front of the class.

'No sir, theres no problem.' We both mumbled.

'_I cannot believe you Anson, why would you go along with Mike's stupid idea.' I whispered while looking down at my paper._

_I can't believe Mike would do this to me, he is going to hear from me during break time. _

_I looked at my watch, it's only 7:20. Class doesn't finish until 9. I guess I better try tackling these stupid problems. I really do need this credit at the end. I felt like people were still watching Anson and I to see if we will continue our argument. So I turned around to take in the damage. There is was….those emerald eyes again, this time they were closer than before….actually the owner of those mesmerizing eyes and Jake are sitting directly behind Anson and I. OH Crap, does that mean they heard every word I said before….this is so embarrassing…._

'Hey, Bella right? Remember me? Jacob, but people call m Jake' Jake said when he saw me turn around.

'_uh, yeah Hi Jake. I didn't know you are taking senior classes too.' Jake is a junior at our school. _

'Yeah I figured if I can get as many credits as possible, I can graduate earlier.' Jake said.

'_Oh…that's nice, I wish I thought about that before. You must be pretty good at maths to be taking Calculus 325' Trying to make small talk so I can avoid going back to question number one._

'Oh nonono I am not good at all, but my friend Edward here, now he's good. That's why he is sitting next me to so I can copy off of him.' Jake said while nudging Edward. Oh so that's his name, _Edward_. When Jake said Edwards name I looked over and he was smiling at Jake's comment.

'Hi, I am Edward, nice to meet you.' Edward said extending his hand.

_Wow, can this guy be real? His voice is like music, I sat there dumbfounded by this greek god sitting behind me. I finally realized he was trying to shake my hand so I took it and said_

'_Hi, I am Bella, It's nice to meet you too.' Maybe he could help me too…God knows I am going to need all the help I can get. I am NOT going to ask Mike this time. Brave it up Bella, you can ask a cute not scratch that hot guy for help. He seems nice enough maybe he won't mind._

'_Umm…maybe you could help me out with maths too…. I am not very good at it, actually I am already stuck at question number one. I asked.'_

'Sure…why don't the three of us work together? Unless, you would like to work with your friend beside you.' Edward said while pointing at Anson.

'_Oh Anson, he doesn't need to work in a group, he actually took this class already…and got good grades too… So I have NO IDEA why he is here…' Making my last sentence louder so Anson could hear me. He turned around at my comment and shyly gave the boys a smile._

'uh…thanks for the offer, but I think I am good' Anson said..

_I stuck my tongue out at him._

_FINALLY HOME TIME. At least I kinda understood what I was doing today, Thanks to Edwards help. Jake is right, he is really good at maths and a good tutor too. I think he explained better than any math teacher I ever had. Now if I can only find my truck so I can go home….where did I park, argh… I am so bad at this. Where is my truck, come on Bella think, where did you park??? _

'Hey Bella, You ok? You look kinda lost.' Jake rolled to a stop in his car.

'_I can't find my truck…I forgot where I parked it.' Argh this is so embarrassing._

Holding his laugh. 'You mean the big orange thing that's over there.'

_Sure enough the stupid truck is only about three spaces infront of me. I mean how am I suppose to see past two vehicles…uh..nevermind…_

'_Yeah, hey thanks Jake. Have a good night, I will see you at school tomorrow.' I said while running towards my truck to avoid anymore embarrassing moments._

'Bye.' Jake called after me.

**So what do you think? It gets better soon, sorry this is my first fan fic….i hope you review and let me know what you think…. **

**3 B**


End file.
